Crossing Lines
by Monkeybarrel
Summary: Wild Adapter one shot. Just two phones and two boys. And curry.


Warning- language- And to respond to a question, yes, Tokitoh really is, at least in Japanese, this rude

Warning- language- And to respond to a question, yes, Tokitoh really is, at least in Japanese, this rude. His voice here is just what I think he would sound like in English.

Disclaimer- Minekura owns all that is Wild Adapter

Notes- One of Tempsmort's challenges. Dialogue only. ; Feedback is always appreciated, and thank you. 

Note 2- keeps changing their text capabilities and the format keeps changing…I'm still trying to figure out how to show a scene change by symbols...since none of them show up anymore... 

**Crossing Lines**

"Hello?"

"Miss me yet?"

"Whaddya- You just left!"

"So...that's a no then?"

"Yeah, that's a no!"

"...so mean. Geez. See if I miss you while I'm gone."

"Just get on your fucking train already."

"I'm not there yet. I thought we could talk. You know, so you don't miss me or anything."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who would miss you? You've been gone five minutes and then you fucking call!"

"Oof, could you be a little louder? I don't think the preschool across the street heard you."

"...If you're going to go, just go already."

"So, you will miss me."

"Fuck you."

"Okay, but can you wait until tonight? Kou-san said that the pick-up shouldn't be too late. I can catch the late train back."

Silence.

"Hello?"

"...Just go already."

"Alright...see you tonight."

"...wait."

"Hm?"

"Don't...Don't mess it up. You do that sometimes, so just...don't."

"I'll be careful. Don't worry."

"Who's worried?"

"Certainly not you. Buying my ticket now. Getting on the train. I'll see you tonight."

"...Whatever."

"Whatever to you too."

The phone rings. 

"Assholes R us?"

"Is that how you always answer the phone when I'm not around?"

"Yeah, why do you think no one calls us anymore?"

"Hmmmm...this explains why the landlord has been so testy with me lately."

"So...what's up?"

"Nothing. Just checking in. I had some time to kill before the delivery."

"Ah."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing...laying down."

"Hmmmm...what are you wearing?"

"Just a T-shirt and- Hey! Cut that out!"

"It's just a simple question. Why so angry? Do you...miss me that much?"

"...I'll tell you what I miss. I miss the fucking nap I was taking when you called. AGAIN."

"You didn't have to pick up, you know?"

Silence.

"What, no snappy comeback?"

"...Fuck you."

"Ah, there we go. Much better now."

"...What are you doing right now anyways?"

"Looking at a souvenir shop. Should I get something for Kasai-san? He's got that weird thing for crackers from other places."

"Yeah, sure...He called today too."

"Oh, what about?"

"You know. Just...that since you were gone, he said that I could go over for dinner and stuff. No big deal."

"Are you going?"

"I dunno yet. Maybe. There's nothing here but that shit you keep making."

"Just because curry looks like shit, doesn't mean it is."

"You've been using it for, like, five days now. It's officially shit."

"Who says?"

"I says."

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Got to go. I think this is my bus."

"...Hey!"

"Huh?"

"...I only answered that way 'cause I knew it was you."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean- like...argh, just go already!"

"Okay, see you tonight."

"Whatever!"

The phone rings. 

"Hm, wasn't expecting to get a call from you."

"...hey."

"Everything alright?"

"...yeah."

"Well, that's good. I've got bad news though."

"What?"

"Looks like I'll be staying over tonight. It ran later than I thought and I missed the last train."

"...Where you gonna go?"

"Just get some room somewhere."

Silence.

"You there?"

"...yeah, I'm here."

"So, did you go to Kasai-san's for dinner?"

"Nah...I stayed here."

"What did you make then?"

"Just heated up the stuff from last night."

"Not so shitty when it's all there is, huh?"

"...it sucked...but I ate it."

"Well, tomorrow we can start a new package."

"Oh, for the love of- make something else!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Fancy-Pants, why don't you go and cook something then? Hm?"

"...Whatever."

"Mmmmm...curry it is then."

"...such a fucking bastard..."

"I miss you too."

"...Hey..."

"Hm?"

"You really gonna stay somewhere tonight? Like a hotel?"

"Something like that. Find some room that's got a bed. Simple tastes, you know."

"Ah..."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"...Just..."

"...Just?"

"I just thought that- I mean- I know you...you got that thing...that thing here. You left it here. And- and you use at night...so I thought you'd be back to...to use it."

"What thing?"

"You know...your toothbrush."

"Oh, I can probably buy one here. 7-11's are open all night."

"Yeah, well, I bet they don't got this one so I was just..."

"...No. They probably don't."

Silence.

"I guess I'll just have to go home and use my own then."

"...shit, I think someone's at the door."

"This late? That's a little weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I dunno. Maybe it's the landlord, or the old man."

"Check the peephole. That's what it's there for."

"Duh. I always do...Okay...who are- ah."

"So...did you miss me?"

"...What about the train?"

"Once it found out that I had left my toothbrush behind, it turned right around and picked me up."

Silence.

"I caught the last one."

"Asshole. Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I wanted to see your expression. So can you open the door?"

"...Only if you promise to make something else besides curry tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night as in tomorrow-tomorrow, or later on today-tomorrow?"

"Argh, Today-tomorrow!"

"...I promise."

Silence.

"...did you miss me."

"Kiss my ass."

"So...is that a yes?"

"Turn off your stupid phone and get inside already."

"Hm, I think I'll take that as a-"

"-yes."


End file.
